


The Assassin in Class 1-A

by Quayquay1423



Series: Nagisa is in MHA [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quayquay1423/pseuds/Quayquay1423
Summary: A universe Nagisa Shiota attends UA and bakugou is gonna learn to stop saying kill in his presence. Also Iida should know better than to talk bad about Koro-sensei.Or Nagisa is in UA and everything is the same but slightly different with an assassin around.*I am horrible at summarry bare with me*
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Shiota Nagisa, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Korosensei & Shiota Nagisa, Midoriya Izuku & Shiota Nagisa
Series: Nagisa is in MHA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189619
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	The Assassin in Class 1-A

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic so plz just enjoy and give me some suggestions to make it better i plan to post atleast twice a month no set schedule yet though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa has entered UA how will his fellows classmates react to his menacing aura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own none the characters they belong to their respective shows of MHA and Assassination Classroom

WHOOSH. Nagisa parkoured across buildings with ease, every so often glancing up to make sure he was still on track to reach UA, as if he were doing it all his life. Well, could you really blame him considering the curriculum they had at Kunugigaoka Junior High in class 3e? They were learning to be assassins for goodness sake, parkouring to school when you're almost late should be expected.

“Damn it, I'm gonna be late for school if I don’t hurry up.'' Nagisa picked up the pace, almost becoming a blur, but still being careful to stay silent as he leapt from building to building. 

As he reached the large gate that was the entrance to UA, he glanced at his clock and realized that he would make just on time if he were to scale the building and come in through the window. 

Stepping back, he got a running start and up the wall, latching onto the first windowsill and silently thanking the universe that the blinds were closed. He pulled himself up and scaled the next three floors with ease and reached his destination. He started to slide the window open, being sure to watch the way it rubbed against the sill, so as to not cause squeaking slipped into the empty classroom and rushed out the door. 

He was on the fourth floor and he needed to be on the fifth.   
He glanced down at his watch one final time and rushed up the last flight of stairs making sure to not get caught in the hallways. The only entity that was aware of his tardiness was the principal himself, who was watching his shenanigans on the various cameras he had around the campus. 

Nagisa quietly approached the door, slid into the classroom and sat down in his respective chair without being noticed.

“Nice of you to join us Nagisa Shiota, don’t make a habit of being late.” A caterpillar thing that seemed to have long black hair stated. The entire class quieted down, not only at the mention of someone else in the room, but the presence of the man currently at the front of the class. 

“I won’t, Sir. I was just running a little behind today. Luckily the fourth window was open or else I would still be running up steps to get here,” 

Nagisa started trying to calm himself. He had seen a glimpse of the thing on his way in, and it reminded him of a certain unkillable teacher. There were a couple beats of silence as the rest of the class processed what was going on. 

But just as it seemed they were gonna start a frenzy of questions, they got a menacing glare from the man up front, who seemed to have slid right out of the bright yellow sleeping bag - hair defying gravity in the process. Red eyes looked at everyone in the room, until they were all seated at their rightful desks.

“It took you more than thirty seconds to quiet down, and even worse it seems that none of you even noticed your classmate slip into the room,” The man at the front stated, his grey scarf floating back down around his neck, as he talked “But those things, we can work on later. As of right now, you are all gonna put on these gym clothes and meet outside on field G. You have 10 minutes to get ready.”

“Excuse me, Sir. But you still have to tell us who you are! Not to be disrespectful, but I do not intend to blindly follow a man I do not know.” This comment came from a boy in the front wearing glasses, framed with dark blue hair. His statement was followed by grunts and nods of agreement scattered around the classroom. Nagisa simply stood up, grabbed his gym clothes and made his way towards the door, only to be stopped by the same boy. 

“Nagisa is it? I am sorry, but I cannot let you follow such a man without the proper information! I would hate for something to happen to one of my fellow classmates,” The boy stated arms outstretched as to block his path. “By the way, my name is Tenya Iida. Nice to meet you.”   
Nagisa simply looked him in the eye, as if he didn’t understand. Everyone in the class was thinking the same thing ‘Who would trust a complete stranger anyway’. Nagisa just shoved off the glances and walked up to the front of the class, took a deep breath and looked to the teacher for confirmation, earning in return.

“I’m not following a stranger. In fact, I am following the instructions of our homeroom teacher Mr.Aizawa - better known as the Underground hero: Eraserhead,” Nagisa simply surveyed the looks on everyone’s face and mentally sighed. He usually isn’t this judgmental, but for hero course students they could have at least bothered to gather information.   
“If you didn’t bother to take the time to gather this information, then you should rethink if this is the class for you.” (damn) The entire room went silent for a good three beats, before the entire room burst into yelling about 

“Who takes the time to look this stuff up?!” a girl with earphone jacks for ears yelled.

“Who would gather that type of information for school?!” A guy with spiky red hair a sharp teeth stated.

“Yeah, because that’s something highschoolers need to do!” This came from a blonde with a black lightning bolt in their hair.

BOOM. 

An ash blonde haired boy jumped up, setting off tiny explosions from his hands for effect. He stalked up to Nagisa with a smirk on his face, as he noticed the tell tale sign of a scared little boy. Boy, was he wrong. Nagisa had some experience with bullies like him and he wasn’t going to let someone just walk all over him anymore. He simply looked over to the teacher one more time, only to receive a shrug and his teacher crawling back into his sleeping bag. Nagisa turned back to theback the boy in front of him, redhim red eyes meeting blue.

“YOU REALLY THINK YOU’RE SO MUCH BETTER THAN ME?!” Bakugou was completely livid. This punk was just gonna walk right into this classroom, like he was the top dog? Well he had another thing coming. THINK AGAIN! KEEP LOOKING DOWN ON ME AND I”LL KILL YO-”

Everyone went dead silent, as their minds caught up with the scene that was unfolding in front of them. Nagisa had a pencil at Bakugou’s throat that was slightly digging into his skin. Bakugou was completely silent; he gulped and Nagisa lowered the makeshift weapon from his classmate's neck. Oooooh -claps-

“I suggest you choose your next words carefully. Don’t threaten to kill someone, unless you have the balls to actually do it.” Nagisa was trying to keep his cool, but that word held too much weight. Not only for him, but his past classmates as well. It always unlocked something inside of him. 

“Now if you don’t mind i’m gonna head to the locker rooms. We only have five minutes now, until our teacher expects us all to be ready for whatever exercise he has planned for us.” 

Nagisa turned and walked out of the door, passing a dumbfounded Iida. When he shut the door he slumped down a little, breathing slow and heavy, before collecting himself and walking towards the lockers. Nagisa was almost done getting changed when the locker room door swung open, and all the guys in the class bursted on in. Noise filled the room quickly, as they all started to file in and get dressed. Nagisa quickly slipped on his shirt and started making his way toward the door, noticing the curious looks and filing away that none of the looks had malice behind them - except for the glare he got from Bakugou. 

“Hey, Nagisa, that was incredibly violent behavior back there. Who taught you how to act like that around your fellow classmates?” Iida blocked his path once again. Nagisa could tell from the look in Iida’s eyes that he had a lot more to say but was holding back for some reason.

“I don’t know what hooligan taught you to treat others that way, bu-.” Iida instantly shut up, when he noticed the glare he received from Nagisa, a menacing blue aura emanating off him like a python ready to strike its prey. coool Everyone in the locker rooms stared in awe, as Nagisa looked like he was ready to slit everyone's throat and walk away with a grin on his face.

“Take it back.” Nagisa sneered

“Wha-”

“I said, take it back. You have no idea what Koro-sensei was like,” Nagisa was tearing up now, but the aura never left his body. “He was the only one who ever cared for us. He was the best teacher any of us could have ever asked for.”

Everyone in the lockers were silent as they listened to Nagisa defend his teacher. Aizawa was listening outside the door -the girls were all ready, but the boys had been taking a suspicious amount of time. He was gonna intervene right then and there, but decided to let the boy get some things off his chess. It seemed that he needed it, Aizawa filed away the idea of therapy for later, he was also kind of curious himself. 

“Everyone looked down on us. Cast us aside like we were nothing, but he always believed in us,” Nagisa was no longer thinking straight. He wanted to stop the words from flowing, but his mind wouldn’t let him.   
“He taught that we had worth when no one else would. So, unless you have anything else disrespectful to say, then I suggest you get out of my way. I don’t need more ignorant people in my life anyway.” Nagisa stormed out of the lockers. Everyone decided to just ignore it and go back to getting dressed but a certain green bean stared as Nagisa left - mentally telling himself that, if anything, he was gonna help him. He sympathized with every word that flowed from Nagisa’s mouth. He had finally found someone, who definitely understood what he went through growing up. Shaken out of his stupor, the green bean finished getting dressed and then joined everyone outside as he walked straight up to Nagisa. 

“Hi, my name is Izuku Midoriya.” Izuku was kinda nervous, he didn’t want to set the guy off again. “I couldn’t help but overhear what you said to Iida about your old teacher. It seems like he was a good man, who cared a lot about his students.”   
Izuku beamed, and his smile rivaled the sun itself. Nagisa had to squint just to shield himself from going blind. 

“Hey, my name’s Nagisa Shiota. You can just call me Nagisa though,”   
Nagisa was a little thrown off by the greenette approaching him. He was sure that he had ruined any chances at making friends, when he went off on that Iida kid. “And yes, he was a great teacher, he taught us so many things. As a matter of fact, he’s the reason I decided to be a pro hero in the first place.”

“Really? Then he must be a really good teacher. I wish I had someone like that in my life. It was kinda just me and my mom. No one ever encouraged my dream, since I was a late bloomer.” 

“Well, that isn’t any reason to put someone down. Just because you got your quirk a year or two late.” Nagisa said

“Well... it was more like ten years late. I got my quirk very recently, like ten months ago.” Izuku said looking away quickly.  
Nagisa was taken aback by that revelation and wanted to ask more, but their conversation was cut short as Aizawa walked out into the front of their class and clapped his hands together loudly.

Everyone’s heads snapped forward at attention awaiting what was going to happen.

“Before any of you ask, here at UA teachers can conduct their class as we see fit. Therefore no, we will not be attending the orientation,” Aizawa glanced over the surprised looks of his class and sighed. This was gonna be a long day. “Instead you will take part in a quirk assessment test.” 

Everyone was quiet for like the hundredth time this day, before everyone started talking at once.

“This is gonna be so much fun!” A girl with pink skin said.

“I can’t wait to show everyone my quirk!” A guy with bulky elbows shouted.

“GOOD! NOW, EVERYONE WILL KNOW WHO THE BEST IS... ME!!” A certain ash blonde screamed explosions in his hands making some flinch away.

Aizawa gave the entire class a quirk enhanced glare to quiet them down. “Since this is gonna be so much fun, let's get one thing clear. Whoever comes in last will be expelled immediately.” 

Everyone sweatdropped the same question going through everyone’s head

“Is this even fair?!!!”

Mr. Aizawa hid his chaotic grin, behind his capture scarf and surveyed the reactions of everyone - noting that four of his students seemed to be overconfident in their abilities. “Bakugou, Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Nagisa.” 

Two got in on recommendations. Bakugou took the regular exams and Nagisa - he was a mystery. Aizawa still couldn’t find out how a kid like him got in on Government recommendation, but he was gonna keep a close eye on him. Something was fishy and he was gonna get to the bottom of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this was my first fanfiction plz leave comments for motivation purposes

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write hope you enjoyed


End file.
